California Dreams
by aries21101
Summary: AU : Brooke and Peyton set out to California the day after graduation with nothing but their dreams and every last penny they had. Upon moving into their run down apartment they meet their new neighbors, Nathan and Lucas Scott aspiring basketball players.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Aries21101

Title: California Dreams (Title may change)

Summary: Brooke and Peyton set out to California the day after graduation with nothing but their dreams and every last penny they had. Upon moving into their run down apartment they meet their new neighbors, Nathan and Lucas Scott aspiring basketball players. They will encounter love, life drama, and the reality of living on your own.

Couples: Brathan and Leyton!

Brooke Penelope Davis and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, the definition of best friends forever, buds over studs, hoes over bros. They have survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, a drug addiction, cheating boyfriends, and the pain of losing your best friend to a cocky wannabe rock star. That is why the day after graduation they set out to California to pursue their dreams of becoming a fashion designer and an artist and to escape the pain and drama of Tree Hill. Sure it was a little cliché, ok it was a lot cliché. They left with nothing but their dreams and every last penny they withdrew from their saving accounts. They both knew that it was going to be a challenge to leave their cushy lives of Tree Hill

"To live in a run down crap hole of an apartment." Brooke said, as she looked around her new home which consisted of a living room with a small kitchen off to the side. There was a narrow hallway that had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"So it needs a little work." Peyton said trying to sound optimistic. The apartment had water stains on the wall and ceilings. There was dust and mold everywhere. It smelled of mothballs and mildew. The paint on the walls and windows were chipped. The wood floor creaked when it was walked on. The pipes were rusted in the bathroom and kitchen.

"It needs more then a little work." Brooke said letting her bags fall from her shoulders. "You know Peyton all I have to do is make one call to my parents and we will be living in a penthouse with an awesome view instead of a view of a brick wall." Brooke said pointing out the window.

"No Way! Brooke we decided to do this on our own. No parents." Peyton scolded. She threw one of her bags on the old couch. Dust flew up and made her sneeze. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"We will clean the place up, paint, get some new furniture and this place will be as good as new." Peyton said. Brooke sighed and picked her bags back up.

"Fine but I get first dibs on the rooms." Brooke said walking down the hallway to check out the room situation.

"I will go get the rest of the bags." Peyton walked down the four flights of stairs and to her car that was parked on the side of the road. She looked the six bags that were left sitting. She only wanted to make one trip back up. She balanced the six bags on her body and slowly made her way back to the apartment. Peyton was half way up when she felt a bag start to slip from her fingers.

"Oh no! Don't do that!" She pleaded with the bag. With one slip the bag fell from her hand. "Oh shit." She grumbled. Peyton swung around to come within inches of a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She said back.

"Is this your bag that almost hit me in the head." He said with a laugh holding up the bag.

"Yeah that's mine. Well actually it's not mine it's my roommates Brooke's but she is claiming her room so I get stuck with carrying the bags and I'm rambling." Peyton said flustered by the man standing in front of her.

"Let me help you carry those." The mystery said taking two more bags.

"Thanks. My apartment is on the fourth floor." Peyton said leading the way.

"So is mine." He said from behind her. They stopped in front of her open apartment.

"This is me." She said gesturing to the open doorway.

"Really? That is me." He pointed two doors down across the hall. Peyton made a face to show she was interested.

"Well thanks for the help." She said appreciative.

"Let me help you bring them in." He let himself into the apartment before Peyton could answer him.

"Just set them anywhere." She instructed.

"This looks like how my apartment used to look before my brother Nathan and I fixed it up." He said looking around.

"Yeah Brooke and I plan on fixing it up. I'm Peyton by the way." She said extending her hand.

"Lucas." He said shaking it.

"Thanks for the help Lucas."

"It was my pleasure Peyton. If you need anything else you know where I live." Lucas gave her a smile before making his way out of the apartment. Peyton stood there smirking at herself before running to find Brooke. She swung into the only room that was open to see Brooke standing on her bed holding a hairbrush. She looked like a bounty hunter ready to attack at any moment.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked not moving.

"Sshh." Brooke hushed.

"Brooke…" Peyton started and turned to see a mouse standing in the open closet. She screamed and scurried on the bed with Brooke. Peyton's screaming had scared the mouse that took off.

"It's getting away!" Brooke screamed running in place. She hit Peyton in the arm with her hairbrush.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peyton shrieked rubbing her arm.

"For scaring off the mouse. Now we will never find it and it will eat off my face in my sleep." Brooke cried. Peyton let out a cry of frustration. The girls carefully made there way off the bed. The sound of little running feet made them jump back on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Someone yelled from the living room.

"Uh yeah everything is fine." Peyton yelled back.

"No everything is not fine we have a mouse in our apartment!" Brooke yelled out. They heard footstep make their way to the room. Lucas peeked his head into the room.

"Your scared of a mouse?" He joked leaning on the doorframe.

"It is not funny." Peyton pouted. "There it is!" She screamed pointing behind Lucas. He turned to see the mouse standing in place.

"Well don't just look at it. Get it." Brooke whispered. Lucas rolled his eyes and scooped the mouse up by its tail. It squealed and squirmed as Lucas walked to the window. He opened the window and threw the mouse out it.

"You didn't have to kill it." Peyton said stepping off the bed.

"It landed in the dumpster. It will be fine." Lucas said wiping off his hands on his jeans.

"I'm Lucas your new neighbor." He said extending his hand to Brooke.

"Brooke." She said not shaking it.

"Well if you ladies need me to rescue you from any other scary monsters you know where to find me." He joked letting himself out of the room.

"Very amusing." Peyton said following him out. Lucas turned around to wink at her before leaving.

"So he was a hottie." Brooke said making her way to the living room.

"He's OK to look at." Peyton replied shutting the door. "And he has a brother."

Brooke looked up from a box with that excited look on her face. "I think I am going to like it here."

"First thing tomorrow we are going shopping. Paint, mouse traps, new everything." Peyton said looking around for a piece of paper. She settled for the side of a box.

"Way to change the subject P. Sawyer." Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke let's get settled in before we think about romance."

"You are very boring." Peyton let out a laugh.

* * *

"I hate this kind of shopping." Brooke whined pushing the cart that was full of paint and paint supplies, lamps, rugs, bed sheets and whatever else they thought they needed.

"We are almost done." Peyton said looking at some pillows.

"Here. We have to go get furniture still." Brooke said leaning over the handle on the cart. "How are we going to get the old furniture out?" Brooke wondered.

"By our lovely new neighbors." Peyton said throwing some throw pillows in the cart.

"I like the way you think." Brooke said smiling as she stood up.

"Come on Brooke let's get some new furniture." Peyton said leading the way.

Four hours later and an apartment full of new supplies and stuff, Brooke and Peyton stood looking around.

"Should I go get them now?" Brooke asked.

"I don't see why not. I want to start cleaning this place up ASAP." Peyton said getting some stuff organized. Brooke bounced out of the apartment and across the hall. She pounded cheerfully on the door.

"It's open!" A voice called which she assumed was Lucas's brother. She opened the door slowly to see an attractive guy about twenty sitting back on the couch playing X-box.

"Hi. I'm Brooke, I met your brother Lucas yesterday." She said not moving from the doorway.

"I'm Nathan." Nathan said not looking up from his game. Brooke stood still for a moment trying to think what to do. "Come on in Brooke." Nathan said turning off his game. Brooke walked in further and closed the door behind her.

"Listen my roommate Peyton and I were wondering if you and Lucas could help us with something." She said has Nathan got himself water.

"Have another mouse?" He asked with an amused smirk on his face as he leaned against his counter.

"Lucas told you about that?" Brooke asked. Nathan nodded his head still smiling. "No not another mouse. We have some old furniture that needs to be moved."

"Sure. When Lucas gets home we will come over." Nathan said not thinking about it.

"Really?" Brooke said. She had expected him to give her some lame excuse why he couldn't do it.

"Anything for a pretty new neighbor." Nathan said making Brooke blush.

"Well OK. See you then." Brooke turned to leave but tripped over the coffee table. She turned around embarrassed and gave Nathan a small wave. He gave her a smile in return. Brooke made her way to the door and pushed it. The door wouldn't open so she turned the handle back and forth pushing with more strength.

"It's pull." She heard Nathan say from behind her. She closed her eyes and pursued her lips together and pulled the door open with little effort.

"Thanks." She mumbled before letting herself out of the apartment not looking back. Brooke shuffled herself back to her apartment.

"I just made a total fool of myself in front of Lucas's hot brother." Brooke said leaning against a wall.

"He's that hot?" Peyton asked prepping the walls so she could paint them. Brooke nodded her head. "What did you do?" Peyton asked amused by her friend's current state.

"Well he thinks I am a total klutz that doesn't know how to open a door."

"Oh." Was all Peyton could say before she burst out laughing. Brooke slid down wall with her face in her hands suppressing her own giggles.

A/N: The first chapters are always the most fun to write. Next Chapter: The boys come over to help them get rid of old furniture and the girls treat them to a dinner. Hope you like it. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke and Peyton had gathered all the furniture that they didn't want and piled it into the middle of the living room. They figured it would make it easier on Lucas and Nathan. There was a knock on the door a few minutes after the last piece of furniture was gathered. Peyton walked over to the door and saw Lucas and Nathan standing there through the peephole.

"Hey guys come on in." She said when she swung the door open.

"We have everything all ready for you." Brooke said gesturing to the pile of furniture.

"You want all that gone?" Nathan asked.

"Yup." Brooke said as if it was nothing.

Lucas and Nathan started with the heavier pieces such as the couch and the mattresses. Then moved on to the lighter pieces they could carry on their own. It took them about a half hour to clear everything out.

"That's the last of it." Lucas said panting when he reentered the apartment.

"Great job boys!" Brooke clapped as Peyton threw them each a bottle of water.

"Thanks for the help." Peyton said looking around the now empty apartment.

"Where are you guys going to sleep now?" Nathan asked.

"We figured that we would kick it on the floor for a bit." Brooke said sitting on the floor.

"We have a pull out couch." Lucas offered. Brooke and Peyton threw each other a look.

"Our furniture will be coming on Monday. We will be fine." Peyton said shooting down the offer.

"Oh come on. It will be like a slumber party. We can have a pillow fight in our underwear, eat lots of junk food then complain how fat we are. It will be blast." Nathan joked. Brooke threw her head back in a laugh.

"Come on Peyt. This floor is really hard and cold." Brooke pouted knowing that Peyton couldn't resist.

"Fine what's a couple of days." Peyton said giving in.

"Great!" Brooke cheered excitedly throwing her arms in air.

"Now if you excuse us we have some work to do." Peyton said trying to throw them out.

"We can help paint." Lucas suggested.

"We are awesome painters." Nathan said.

"Why are you guys being so nice?" Brooke asked standing up and wiping off the back of her jeans.

"You guys are hot." Nathan said smiling.

"Classy." Brooke smiled back knowing he was joking.

"We were in the same place as you guys are now. We didn't have any help getting adjusted. It's the least we can do." Lucas explained. Peyton thought about it for a moment.

"Fine! Just don't mess up." She said throwing everyone a paint roller.

It was around seven when the living room and hallway were finished. Brooke and Peyton had decided on painting the living room and hallway and light blue with a white trim around the windows and doorframes. The kitchen would be a light green. Peyton's room would be red and black just like her old one. Brooke's room would be a light purple with a dark purple trim. The bathroom would be all white and be decorated with flowers and girly stuff as Nathan had called it.

"So I figure with all the stuff you have helped us with today we owe you dinner." Peyton said pointing to herself and Brooke.

"You don't have to do that." Lucas said laying back on the floor.

"Yes we do! You helped us move furniture, paint and you are giving a place to sleep. Seriously let us get you dinner." Brooke said

"Fine what you ladies making." Nathan asked. Peyton and Brooke laughed at that statement.

"We don't cook but we are great dialers." Brooke said getting up to get a phone book. She flipped through a couple of pages. Nathan reached over and slammed it shut.

"Hey!" She bellowed.

"We have all the great take out places on speed dial." Nathan said reaching into his back pocket to get his cell phone. "What will it be, pizza, Chinese, Tai…" Nathan flipped through his contacts.

"Chinese." The rest said in unison.

"Chinese it is then."

When the order was placed the four of them went back to Lucas and Nathan's place. They all made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table with beers in front of them.

"So why did you guys move out here?" Peyton asked.

"To play basketball." Nathan answered.

"We come from a real small town in South Carolina that didn't really have sports. We wanted a change and decided to move down here and hopefully get recognized. We play for some organized leagues down here." Lucas said taking a swig from his beer.

"Really we came from a small town in North Carolina. Small World." Peyton said playing with her bottle.

"Why did you move?" Nathan asked getting up to get everyone a second round.

"To pursue our dreams." Peyton responded

"Don't tell me actress or singer or both." Nathan joked

"Neither actually. I'm a designer and Peyton is an artist." Brooke retorted. Nathan gave her an impressed look. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh foods here!" Brooke jumped up and ran to the door.

"Remember its pull." Nathan said after her. She shot him a glare back.

"It will be $54.76," The delivery boy said handing her a box of food. She handed him the money that her and Peyton had split earlier.

"Keep the change." She said kicking the door shut. Every one dug into the food when it was set on the table. Lucas raised his beer bottle up.

"To new neighbors and friends."

"Here, here." They clicked their bottles together and ate and talked just getting to know each other better.

Brooke and Peyton watched from the doorway as Lucas and Nathan got their bed ready. The girls had gone back to their apartment to change.

"That should do it." Lucas said turning around to face the girls. He looked shocked by there choice of pajamas. It was a humid night in California so Brooke and Peyton had both decided on a pair of shorts that sat just above mid thigh and a tank top.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here." Brooke said choosing her side of the bed.

"It's really not a problem." Nathan said watching her get into bed. Brooke laughed as she watched him check her out. She had to admit she found herself checking him out many times tonight. Like when he had to bend over to get a beer or when he stretched after dinner and his shirt lifted just enough to see his stomach.

"Well goodnight." Lucas said walking to his room.

"Brooke if you get lonely you can always come to bed with me." Nathan said with a smirk and a wink before walking away.

"Oh OK." She laughed watching him walk.

"You so like him." Peyton hissed lightly slapping Brooke in the arm. Brooke sank down into the bed and covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"So what if I do. You like Lucas."

"I do not." Peyton said with a feigned offence crossing her arms over her chest.

"I totally saw you checking him out and you used your flirty voice when talking to him." Brooke pointed out.

"I did not use my flirty voice." Peyton argued.

"Yes you did P. Sawyer. I know you." Peyton sank next to Brooke.

"I like him like you like Nathan." Peyton pretended to pout.

"Hey Peyton. I think were going to like it here." Peyton looked at her best friend and they burst into laughter at the same time.

Brooke woke up the next morning to her side of the bed sinking in. She lifted her head slightly to see Nathan's muscular back facing her. She could tell that he had just gotten out of the shower from the way his back glistened. She kept quiet has she listened to him flip through the channels. Nathan stopped when he got to the news.

"I didn't peg you for a guy that watches the news." Brooke said startling Nathan. Nathan turned at looked at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked concerned. Nathan looked over to see Peyton still sleeping.

"Yeah but I didn't mind." Brooke flirted. Nathan smiled at her.

"What something to drink?" He asked. Brooke nodded. Nathan got up to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a towel. Brooke followed him to the kitchen.

"We have milk, orange juice and that's about it." Nathan said from the refrigerator.

"Orange Juice is fine." Brooke answered. Nathan poured her and himself a glass.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah that was until I was woken up by you." Brooke took a look at the clock to see that it was only seven. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I went for my morning run." He answered.

"Why so early?"

"Not a morning person?" Nathan asked. Brooke shook her head.

"I used to run but then I stopped."

"Why?" Nathan asked taking a seat at the table. Brooke followed.

"I started to drink and I was always hung over." Brooke answered.

"You should come running with me sometime. I will be easy on you." Nathan offered.

"Maybe." Brooke replied. Nathan took that as a good enough answer. The pair sat and talked until Lucas and Peyton got up and joined them for breakfast.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Brooke and Peyton look for jobs and a Leyton scene. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

One week and three days was how long it took Peyton and Brooke's apartment to be finished. All of those nights had been spent on the Scott brother's couch when it came down to calling it a night. Brooke had insisted they sleep there because she didn't want to die because she was inhaling fumes all night. This was even after all the furniture had been moved in. Peyton insisted she would be fine but Brooke being Brooke said she didn't want to take any chances of dieing before her and Nathan had the chance to hook up. Tonight would be the first night to sleep in the apartment.

"I don't see why we have to get jobs." Brooke complained while putting in her earrings. Peyton stood in the doorway watching her.

"Because Brooke we have to pay rent. The landlords kind of like that." She joked. Brooke pouted while re-applying her lip-gloss.

"I suppose." She said giving in.

"That's the spirit." Peyton cheered giving Brooke a slap on the back. "I have scooped out a few places not to far from here." Peyton pulled out a newspaper from the bag that hung on her shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked sitting on her new bed. It was just big enough for two people to sleep comfortable. She already had that person in mind.

'There are a few shops that are looking for clerks and for me there is a record store and an art supply one." Peyton said pointing out the circled wanted ads.

"Well come on P. Sawyer lets go get us some jobs." Brooke said pulling herself off the bed.

* * *

"Any luck with the job hunt?" Peyton heard Lucas ask from behind her. Her and Brooke spent three and a half hours walking in and out of stores.

"For Brooke yes but me nothing." Peyton pushed the door open and slammed it without thinking. Lucas caught it and let himself into the apartment. He made himself comfortable on the couch as Peyton got herself water.

"I don't get it. All Brooke has to do is smile and she got the job. Me. I could have ran around naked and they still wouldn't hire me." She flung herself next to Lucas.

" I would have hired you naked or not. Preferable naked but it wouldn't matter." Lucas laughed when Peyton swatted his arm. The four of them had became fast friends. Peyton said it was because they sort of lived together for the past week and a half. The truth was they had no one else. They had traded apartment keys about a week in. It just made sense.

"Brooke just has that charm." Peyton sighed.

"So where is our good friend Brooke." Lucas asked giving a quick look around the apartment.

"Luke! Have you not been listening to me?" Peyton shrieked. "She's at her new job."

Lucas threw his hands up in defense. " I must have missed that part."

'She got a job at a local lingerie shop." Peyton scrunched up her nose. "Did you know that she got the job at every store she walked in to?" Peyton started to pace the room.

"No I did not know that." Lucas watched her in amusement.

"Yeah! Even if they weren't hiring they still hired her. I don't get it." Peyton ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe its because of the lipstick you have on your teeth." Lucas said pointing to his own teeth.

"What? Are you serious?" Peyton yelled rubbing her front teeth.

"No." Lucas said between laughs.

"That's not funny." Peyton scolded throwing a near by throw pillow at his face. Lucas got off the couch and walked over to her.

"Listen Peyt. You will get a job. I promise." He engulfed her into a hug. She sank into him remembering his smell.

Peyton was on the couch watching TV when she heard the door unlock.

"Hi friend." Brooke bounced into the room.

"Hey." Peyton replied back.

"Did you know that store is a total hottie magnet?" Brooke skipped into the kitchen.

"Really?" Peyton answered not all that interested.

"Oh yeah! Granted most of those guys have an equally hot girlfriend attached to there hip bit that doesn't matter." Brooke said flopping down next to Peyton.

"Well I'm happy for you Brooke." Peyton said slapping Brooke on the thigh. Brooke smiled back and settled in to watch TV.

3:15 am is what Brooke's clock said when she flipped over. She sighed flipping on her back. She couldn't figure out why she was having trouble sleeping. If she didn't get some sleep now there was no way she was getting up on time for her 9 am shift tomorrow. She finally gave up and walked across the hall to Peyton's room.

"Peyton, you awake?" Brooke hissed from the doorway. There was no answer. 'Peyton?" Brooke tried again but a little louder.

"What is it Brooke?" Peyton replied groggily not moving. Brooke took that as an invite to make herself cozy on the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"So you're punishing the rest of us?" Peyton replied sitting up.

"I miss the smell." Brooke said sniffing the room.

"What smell?" Peyton asked rubbing her eyes.

"The mixture of cologne and guy stank. I kind of got used to it. It was like a comfort." Brooke answered deep in thought.

"Why don't you go over there and ask them to bottle up that smell for you so you can spray it all over your room and the rest of us can sleep at night." Peyton yawned lying back down.

"Great idea! I will go over there now." Brooke slid off the bed.

"Brooke you can't go over there now." Peyton flipped to her stomach.

"And why not?" Brooke asked placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Because it's almost 3:30 they will be sleeping. " Peyton was back to sleep within a second. Brooke stomped her foot and stormed out of the room.

Brooke sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest as she watched the clock strike four. She heard Peyton snoring from down the hall.

"This is ridiculous." Brooke grabbed her keys from off the coffee table and quietly made her way out of the apartment. The cool breeze of the hallway hit her bare skin as she quietly shut and locked the door. She tiptoed down the hall a little. Brooke squinted trying to find the right key to open the door in front of her. She carefully inserted the key and turned it as quietly as possible to avoid any unnecessary noise. The squeaking of the door made her cringe. She quietly shut it and relocked it. She looked around the dark apartment trying to remember where each piece of furniture was to avoid tripping over anything. The floor creaked as Brooke tried to make her way to the closet near the hallway. She opened the closet door carefully and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. She closed the door and came within inches of a body.

"AAHH!" Brooke screamed stumbling back. It took a second for her to register that it was Nathan standing in front of her.  
"Jesus Christ Brooke you scared me." Nathan said dropping the bat to this side.

"I scared you? You scared me with that bat and all." Brooke said with one hand over her chest and the other motioning to the bat.

"Sorry." Nathan mumbled laying the bat against the wall. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I got used to it here." She said making up the couch.

"So you missed me." Nathan said with a smirk.

"No I didn't miss you exactly. I missed the smell and the couch." Brooke said pointing to her new bed.

"Whatever you say Brookie." Nathan said walking back to his own bed.

"What? No other witty comments." Brooke asked watching him walk away.

"No I'm to tired to think of any." Nathan called back to her. Brooke grinned lying down on the couch to fall back to sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Will Brooke and Nathan take their relationship to the next level when Brooke comes home upset? Peyton gets herself a job only to be reunited with someone from her and Brooke's past. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton sat on her couch with her feet propped up against the coffee table. Brooke was about two hours into her shift and Lucas and Nathan were at the youth center coaching basketball to some kids. Here Peyton was watching TV feeling sorry for herself because she didn't have a job. She heard her phone ring next to her.

"Hello?" She answered not bothering to look to see who was calling.

"Is this Peyton?" The man on the other line asked.

"Yes it is." Peyton answered lowering the volume on the TV.

"Hi Peyton this is Rick from Rick's Records. You applied for a job yesterday." Rick continued.

"Yes I remember." Peyton replied nervously.

"Listen one of our employees quit this morning. You have the job if you can be here in a half hour." Peyton jumped up from the couch and started to search the apartment for some clothes.

"Yes I will be right down." She replied pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Good then I will see you soon." Rick hung up the phone. Peyton finished getting ready and ran out the door.

The record store was only a ten-minute walk from the apartment building where Peyton lived. She walked into the store and saw Rick standing behind the counter sorting threw inventory.

"Hi. I'm Peyton." Peyton re-introduced herself.

"Yeah I remember you." Rick replied not looking up. Peyton felt a presence appear beside her. She took a quick glance to her left. She felt her mouth drop open. The person standing next to her was definitely someone she thought she would never see again. Peyton blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things. "This is Haley she will be helping you out for the next couple of days. Don't mess up." Rick gathered up his papers and everything else and walked to the back of the store. Peyton turned so she was fully facing Haley. She looked different. The Haley she knew had shoulder length auburn hair not long and blonde. The Haley she knew was against tattoos but the Haley standing in front of her had one on her wrist. The Haley she knew never wore make-up. The Haley standing in front of her wore it heavily now. The last time that she had seen Haley was when she walked into Peyton's room to say that she was leaving to do a tour with Chris Keller.

"What?" Peyton asked in shock trying to wrap her head around it. She looked over to Brooke who had the same shocked and confused look on her face.

"_It's a really big opportunity for me." Haley tried to explain to her friends. _

"_So you're just leaving us?" Brooke asked. The three of them had been best friends since kindergarten. _

"_Not for good. I will be back." Haley tried to reason. _

"_Hales I get that this is huge but with Chris Keller. You don't need that guy. Your talented all by yourself." Peyton told Haley. _

"_Chris has a lot of connections. If I don't do this now I will never get the chance again." Haley was suddenly becoming upset that her friends were not supporting her. _

"_But your not even done with high school. We were suppose to graduate together." Brooke pleaded. _

"_I will be back before then. I thought you guys would be happy for me." Haley said standing up from the bed. _

"_We are happy Hales but this just doesn't make any sense." Peyton tried to stay calm. _

"_What doesn't make sense is that my best friends aren't supporting me. I am leaving tonight at nine. If you are really happy for me then you will be there at the train station to see me off." Haley stormed out of the room and that was the last time both Brooke and Peyton saw her. _

"Small world huh?" Haley asked with a shrug of her shoulder. Peyton snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah small world." Peyton echoed. Haley moved her wrist just right so Peyton could see the tattoo that lay there. It said _3BFF's. _Which was how the three of them labeled themselves. No one understood it but that was the point.

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" Haley cheered. She ran up to Peyton and threw her arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked taking a step back to look at Peyton. She looked the same expect with shorter hair.

"I guess Brooke and I just needed the change." Peyton answered avoiding eye contact.

"Brooke is here too! That's so good to hear!" Haley was beyond excited.

"Yeah. Nice tattoo by the way." Peyton said pointing to Haley's wrist.

"Oh that." Haley rubbed her wrist. "I never forgot about you guys." Haley said running her hands through her hair.

"Could have fooled me. I must have missed all those letters and phone calls." Peyton pulled her cell phone from her pocket and looked it over. "Yup phone still works." She shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"Listen I met to stay in touch but I didn't think you guys wanted me too." Haley shifted her weight.

"We were hurt and confused Haley. We tried to call you later but you never answered. How were we suppose to take that." Peyton argued for herself and Brooke.

"The tour was busy. I didn't have the time." Haley explained herself.

"Listen lets not talk about this now. Where is Chris anyways?" Peyton asked giving a quick glance around the store. She was almost expecting him to jump up from behind a display.

"I don't know. Chicago I think. When the tour ended I just ended up here."

"Why didn't you just come home?" Peyton was hurt.

"I didn't think people would welcome me back." Haley was definitely referring to Peyton and Brooke. Peyton rolled her eyes and threw her head back.

"Haley that's that dumbest thing I have ever heard. Why did you really end up here in California?" Peyton wanted the truth and she would stop until she got it.

"I love it here. I just wanted to start over. No body knows me here I can be whoever I want." Haley explained.

"Sounds familiar." Peyton mumbled. How could she be mad at Haley about that when she did exactly the same thing? "So where do we begin." Peyton was ready to start work and avoid talking about the tour for a while.

Brooke picked up the lingerie that people didn't want and placed them back into their appropriate places. It was quarter to five. The shop closed at five. Brooke was there alone to close up. As her co-worker Chloe put it, it was just the perk of being the new girl. Brooke went through all the necessities of closing up shop. She checked the back to make sure no one was back there. Checked all the dressing rooms. Cleaned up the shop so it looked decent for the morning. She was about to lock the door when a guy about 25 walked in.

"Sorry were closed." Brooke said locking up the register.

"Can't you stay open for me?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"No I cant. I'm sorry." The guy smiled and walked closer to her. Brooke's stomach began to knot up.

"Come on sweety. I just need a nice gift for my girl." He gently rubbed her bare arm. She jerked back at his touch.

"You can come back tomorrow then when we open at 8." Brooke stepped way back hoping he would just go away without any trouble.

"But you see it's my girl's birthday tonight. I wont be too long. I promise." He walked behind the counter. Brooke kept stepping back away from him.

"You will have to get her something else then." Brooke was growing more anxious. They didn't tell her what to do if this ever happened. She was trying to think clearly but her mind kept wondering to the worst situations.

"Ok I'll admit I lied. I saw you in the window and had to talk to you." He backed Brooke up against the wall. "You are just to damn sexy to walk by and not say hello." He whispered huskily in her ear. Brooke took in a sharp breath. His hands went to her waist.

"Well you said hello. You can go now." Brooke tried to stay calm.

"Your not scared are you?" He leaned in closer to her.

"No. If you just go there wont be any trouble." Brooke would say anything to get him out of here. He backed away from her.

"If that's how you want to play then fine I will go." He backed fully away from her and walked to the door. When he got to the door he turned and gave her a wave then walked out to blend in with the rest of the crowed sidewalk. Brooke waited until her breathing returned to normal. She didn't notice that she was holding her breath. She quickly finished locking up the store and swiftly made her way out of the store. Brooke kept watching her back. She didn't know if she was being followed or if it was in her head. She sighed in relief when she saw her apartment building. She quickly made her way inside up and up the three flights of stairs. Brooke found her door and struggled to unlock her door.

"Peyton! Open the door!" Brooke yelled pounding on the door. Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't get her key in her lock. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her whole body went tense. She spun around ready to cut the person behind her with her key. She turned to see Nathan standing behind her. Brooke felt her body go weak.

"Brooke are you alright?" Nathan asked putting both hands on her shoulder and looking her directly in the eyes. Brooke nodded her quickly but didn't say anything. She was trying to make sure the guy in the store didn't get to her. "No your not. What happened?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked fragile to him right now.

"It's nothing. It has just been a long day and I can't get my key to work." Brooke tried not to cry.

"Hey come here." Nathan told her softly. He gently pulled her into him. Brooke let herself fold into him. She had never felt so safe in her life. She dropped her arms so she could fold them around his waist. She nestled her face between his shoulder and neck. Nathan pulled her in closer to him. Brooke was the one to break the hug. She sighed when she saw the look he was giving her. She couldn't lie to him and tell him that everything was fine.

"There was this guy at the store today when I was closing up. He wouldn't leave me alone." Brooke said looking to the ground. She saw Nathan's hands form into fists.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked with concern and anger.

"No not really. He didn't hurt me physically. He just got really close." Brooke said remembering. "He finally just left. I don't know if he is going to come back or not and he just really scared me." Brooke let a few tears slip from her eyes. Nathan wiped them away.

"Come on let's go back to my place." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to his apartment. Brooke laid her head on his shoulder as she walked with him.

A/N: A little Brathan action there. How about Haley working at the record store with Peyton? Small world huh? Next Chapter: Brooke wakes up in Nathan's bed but in what condition? Peyton tells Brooke about Haley. Will Peyton finally realize her feelings for Lucas when Haley shows interest in him? Review. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke woke up to Nathan's bare back. His breathing was steady so she knew that he was sleeping. She peeked under the covers to see that she was still fully dressed. That was a first. Brooke never woke up in a guy's bed with her clothes still on. She looked over Nathan to look at the time. It was only about nine that night. Brooke remembered coming home upset and Nathan taking care of her until she was calm. They ended up in his bed because she was tired and wanted to take a nap. Brooke argued that she didn't want to be alone so Nathan crawled in next to her. Brooke slowly rolled out of bed trying not to disturb Nathan.

"Hey where you going?" Nathan asked groggily when he woke up to Brooke trying to find her shoes.

"Back to my place. Peyton will be worried." Brooke answered slipping on her shoes then making her way over to the door.

"Lucas told her that you were over here." Nathan sat up in his bed

"I just have to go back." Nathan nodded in to show that he understood. Brooke walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for today." She whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you." He said sincerely as he pushed some hair behind her ear. Brooke's body tingled at his touch. She had to hold herself back from placing kisses all over his face. Instead she gave him a small smile and went back to her apartment.

Peyton was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard Brooke come home. She rushed over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked when she pulled away.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit shaken up." Brooke answered as she threw herself on the couch.

"So how was your day?" She asked. Peyton took a seat next to her.

"Well I got a job at the record store." Brooke gave her an impressed look. "And I saw someone today. Peyton continued.

"Who?" Brooke asked kicking off her shoes

"Haley." Peyton answered not looking at her. Brooke stopped what she was doing.

"What!" Brooke tried to comprehend what Peyton had just told her.

"She works with me. We got to talking and I invited her to dinner tomorrow." Peyton finished her sentence quickly and rushed back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. Brooke followed.

"You did what?" She demanded.

"I thought it would be a good way to start over. That's why we made to this move. To start over." Peyton pointed out while scrubbing a plate.

"Yeah and to get away from our past. The last time I checked Haley was our past." Brooke took up residence on the counter.

"But she has changed a lot. It will be like meeting a whole new person." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Fine but were inviting the guys."

"Deal." Peyton stuck out her fist and Brooke pounded it.

Brooke was not ready to get out of bed this morning. First she didn't want to go to work and risk facing that guy again. Second, every second that passed was a second closer of having dinner with Haley. She slowly got ready. Peyton was gone by time Brooke went to work. While locking up her apartment Brooke felt fingers linger across her back. She turned to see Nathan standing behind her.

"Hey!" She greeted reaching up to give his a tight hug. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would walk you to work." Nathan shoved his hands in his pocket.

"You don't have to do that." Brooke replied.

"But I want to." Nathan rocked back and forth.

"Well who am I to argue." Brooke smiled as he put his arm out for her.

Nathan and Brooke walked arm in arm all the way to the store.

"Well this is me." Brooke stated looking into the already buzzing store.

"Do you want to stick around for awhile?" All Nathan wanted to do was protect her.

"I'll be fine." The truth was that Brooke did want him to stick around but she would never admit that to anyone else.

"If you need anything I am only a phone call away." Brooke patted his arm and Nathan waited until she got into the store.

"Boyfriend?" Chloe asked Brooke when she got behind the counter. Brooke looked out the store window to see Nathan disappear into the crowd.

"Not yet."

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything?" Haley asked for the 10th time. Peyton sighed while reorganizing a display case.

"Positive. I have it under control."

"So is Brooke excited?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Uh well, she's well as excited as can be expected." Peyton answered scratching behind her ear. Haley took that as a good enough answer.

Brooke leaned on the counter bored as she looked at the empty store. It was always quiet this time of day. Everyone else was out to lunch. Brooke thought of the things she could do to keep herself busy. All the dressing rooms were cleaned up. All the lingerie was put away in it's right spot. Brooke popped her head up when she heard the bell above the door ring. A smile played across her lips when she saw Nathan walk in.

"Nice store." He said looking at the thongs

"Thanks." Brooke laughed as he made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a little time so I thought that I would come see you." Nathan leaned toward her.

"You didn't have to do that." Brooke came out from behind the counter and Nathan stood up straight.

"But I wanted to." He rocked back and forth on his heels

"You busy tonight?" Brooke asked smirking at him.

"Are you asking me out?" Nathan played. Brooke scuffed.

"Hardly. The thing is Peyton asked our ex-best friend over for dinner and I need a distraction."

"And my face is your perfect distraction." Nathan smirked running his hand over his chin. Brooke rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Your cocky."

"Just confident." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"You coming to dinner or not." Brooke didn't hide the fact that she was annoyed.

"Of course." Brooke gave a smile of achievement. Nathan looked down at his watch. "Well I have to get back. I will see you tonight."

"Bring Luke too." Nathan gave her thumbs up sign and headed out.

Haley walked home with Peyton after work.

"Nice place." Haley said looking around the living room.

"It took a lot of work. Make yourself at home while I order." Haley laughed.

"Nothing has changed." When the three of them were in school they always had dinner together on Friday nights. Haley would always cook. Brooke would have her maid cook something and Peyton would order out. Peyton smiled at the thought and went to the kitchen. Haley took that opportunity to look around. She saw pictures on a set of shelves that hung next to the TV. There was a lot of Brooke and Peyton throughout the years. There were also some of their old high school friends, the cheerleaders and basketball players. Haley noticed that she was cut out of a lot of pictures. She wasn't all that surprised. The picture that really caught her eye was the one of Brooke and Peyton with two guys she had never seen before.

"That's Nathan and Lucas our neighbors. That was taken about a week ago." Peyton said coming up behind Haley. "They have really helped us out. There coming to dinner actually."

"That's cool." Haley tried to hide her disappointment. She was secretly hoping it would be just the three of them again.

"Brooke should be home soon." Peyton suddenly felt awkward. Haley sat on the edge of the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

"The blonde in the picture is really hot." Haley motioned to the picture. Peyton felt her skin tighten. Lucas was hers. Haley couldn't have him.

"Yeah Luke is really sweet." Awkwardness again. Both looked to the door when they heard laughter behind it. Brooke came in with Nathan behind her.

"Uh hi." She stopped dead in her tracks. Nathan ran straight into her. Peyton and Haley stood up.

"Hi Brooke." Haley took a step toward her but stopped when she saw Brooke take a step back pushing harder against Nathan.

"This is Nathan." Brooke looped her arm through Nathan's as to claim him.

"You must be Haley." He extended his hand out to her and she shook it. Everyone sat around the living room. Small talk was made until Lucas came in. Peyton saw Haley's eyes light up when she saw him. Jealously flew through her.

"You must be Haley. I'm Lucas." He introduced himself.

"Hi it's good to meet you." Haley giggled as she answered him. Brooke made a face of disgust. Her and Haley may not be friends anymore but she knew when Haley liked a guy. Brooke became even angrier when she saw the look of jealously on Peyton's face.

"Hey Luke will you help Peyton get stuff ready for when dinner comes." Brooke said saying anything to get Haley away from Lucas. She knew Peyton wouldn't step up for herself.

"Sure." Lucas led the way to the kitchen. Peyton threw Brooke a look of thanks. She nodded in response. Haley sighed slapping her hands on her thighs.

"So how have things been with you?" She asked. Nathan shifted feeling the tension between the two.

"Fine." Brooke answered. She saw Haley's attention gravitate toward the kitchen when she heard Lucas and Peyton laugh in the kitchen.

"That's good." Brooke sank further into the couch. Talking to Haley was the last thing she wanted to do. Nathan got up when there was a knock at the door.

"Foods here!" Brooke shouted jumping up to claim her spot at the table.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as it was expected to be. Three rounds of beer had a tendency of loosening people up. Brooke was still hostile toward Haley especially since she wasn't getting the hint that Peyton liked Lucas. Brooke walked back to the table with four bottles of various alcohols.

"How about a game of I Never." She suggested laying the bottles out.

"Brooke that is never a good idea." Peyton leaned back in her chair.

"No it's fine." Brooke poured everyone a glass. "I will start. I never left my best friends for a rock tour." Brooke stared right at Haley who narrowed her eyes. Nathan and Lucas looked to everyone in the room. Brooke cocked an eyebrow waiting for Haley to drink. She was satisfied when she finally did.

"I will go next." Haley stood up from the table. She was ready to lay everything out and move on. " I never kissed my best friend's boyfriend." Brooke laughed bitterly and took a swig of her vodka. Peyton put a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll go again." Brooke sauntered over to Haley so that she was standing right in front of her. "I never had an affair with a musician." Haley felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley tried to play innocent.

"You know you. You were dating Shawn when you met Chris. You and Shawn were so happy together but then you kissed Chris and well the rest is history." Haley's eyes began to burn with tears. She had confided in Brooke when she told her that. Peyton sat shocked. Haley had told her that her and Shawn broke up because of the tour and that Chris had nothing to do with the breakup.

"You bitch." Haley hissed.

"You're a slut." Brooke slurred. Brooke felt Haley's palm collide with her cheek leaving a stinging feeling. She lunged for her, which knocked the both of them to the ground and started to pull at her fake blonde hair. Haley attacked back by scratching and kicking. The rest of them jumped up from the table. Lucas and Nathan went to jump in and break them up.

"No let them fight." Peyton stopped them.

"What?" They both looked at her.

"They need this." Peyton had forgiven Haley along time ago. She would have done the same thing if she were in Haley's shoes. Your dreams only come around once. You have to grab them when you get the chance or you miss out forever. Brooke on the other hand was not that easy to forgive.

"I'm sorry!" Haley cried out. "I'm sorry ok." Both stopped. They sat up panting. "I never met to hurt you. There was never a day that I didn't think about you. I missed you I really did. I cried every night for the first month. You have to believe me Brooke." Haley showed Brooke her wrist to strengthen her point.

"3BFF's" Brooke whispered. "I'm sorry too. It just really hurt you know. It was always the three of us against the world then you left. I missed you Hales I really did." Brooke started to cry. Haley stood up and pulled Brooke up with her.

"Friends?" Haley asked opening her arms for a hug crying with Brooke.

"Friends." Haley pulled Brooke in for a hug. They put an arm out for Peyton to join them. All three of them cried together happy to finally have their friendship back.

A/n: So what do you think? Review and tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got asked the question why are the boys only in the story when the girls are? It got me thinking that some of you may have the same question. Well I have it that way because this story is centered around Brooke and Peyton so it is basically there point of view. I hope that answers you question.

Brooke watched amused as Haley jolted out of her sleep. After everything had settled the night before it was concluded that Haley should stay that night at the girl's apartment because she was to drunk to get home alone. None of them had work the next day so it worked out perfect.

"Don't worry your fine." Brooke said as she watched Haley look around confused. "Want a drink of the snake that bit you?"

"Are you serious?" Haley replied pushing some hair out of her face.

"No." Brooke laughed. "How about some coffee though."

"Coffee sounds perfect." Brooke walked over and handed Haley a cup of coffee that she made earlier. "So again I'm sorry for everything."

"Water under the bridge." Brooke waved it off.

"Everything is good between us now. That wasn't a dream?" Haley asked skeptical.

"Everything is good." Brooke repeat. "Listen I need to talk to you about Lucas."

"What about him?" Haley took of sip of her coffee.

"Peyton kind of has her eyes set on him." Brooke watched has disappointment fell on Haley's face. "I noticed you eyeing him up last night and I just wanted to tell you before you made your move." This was a lot nicer then the _keep your paws off him bitch _approach that Brooke was going for earlier. Haley nodded to show that she understood. She didn't want to mess up again with her friends.

"What about you and Nathan?"

"Nathan and I are moving slowly." Brooke looked like she was lost in thought. "Hopefully things will speed up soon." Haley let out a laugh as Brooke bounced into the kitchen for more coffee.

Lucas and Peyton walked through the near by grocery store early that morning to beat the earlier rush. If you got there anytime after nine you were pushing through crowds of people and that just got frustrating.

"So I noticed your friend Haley checking me out last night." Lucas said while some milk into the cart.

"Sorry about that." Peyton laughed looking through some cheeses.

"No its fine. Who could resist?" Peyton rolled her eyes at him. "Is she single?" Lucas asked ignoring the look that Peyton had on her face.

"Yeah she is but you can't date her." Peyton stood in front of the cart blocking Lucas. It was now or never.

"Ok." Lucas said slowly.

"Luke _I _like you and it pains me to think of you with other girls. I miss you when you're not around me. I think about you all the time. It's like you're a drug to me. I know that's a weird thing to compare you to but it's true. You Lucas Scott are my drug. I _need_ you. I _want_ you." Lucas looked around at the crowd that was forming around them. Peyton stood patiently waiting for any kind of response.

"Oh." Was all Lucas could muster to say. Peyton looked at him defeated. She would have taken him laughing in her face or running away but oh. What did that mean anyways? She searched his face for any kind of answer but all she found was confusion. She assumed that he was still trying to comprehend what she said to him. "I um I have to go." Lucas walked away leaving Peyton with all the groceries.

Brooke was working on her latest design in the living when Peyton stormed into the apartment with groceries hanging off her arms. Brooke knew that she was angry but she didn't know what about.

"Delivery these to your boyfriend's place." Peyton spat throwing the bags to the ground. She didn't care if anything smashed.

"Peyton what happened?" Brooke asked stepping over the bags.

"I told Lucas how I felt about him today." Peyton felt her eyes begin to burn.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"He just walked away. He said oh then walked away." Peyton began to pace the length of the living room. "Now I don't know if he just wants to be friends, if he doesn't want to be friends, if he wants to be sex partners. I don't know!"

"I'm sure he just needs time to think things over. I have seen the way he looks at you. You probably just scared him."

"I'm going to go draw." Peyton sulked to her room. Brooke sighed and went to deliver the groceries that Peyton threw at her earlier.

Brooke let herself into the Scott apartment to see Lucas pacing his living.

"Wow it's like déjà vu." Brooke said walking passed to Nathan who was in the kitchen area watching him.

"He has been like this for a half hour." Nathan informed beginning to unload the bags.

"You know the story?" Brooke asked as she put the milk away.

"I know the entire speech by heart. I think he has told it to me about four times." Brooke laughed as she turned her attention back to Lucas. "I wish he would just go over there and tell her how he really feels about her."

"Will you two shut up. I can't think over your talking." Lucas snapped momentarily he stopped pacing.

"What is there to think about? You like her and she likes you. Go over there and tell her that already." Nathan threw back.

"It's not that easy." Again Lucas paced.

"He is going to put a hole in the floor." Brooke laughed at her own joke.

"Ok here is what I am going to do." Lucas clapped pulling the attention back to him. "I am just going to go over there, tell her how I feel and hope she doesn't still hate me."

"Great idea!" Nathan cheered on his brother relieved to get him out of the apartment.

"No I can't. What if she throws water in my face or something."

"She won't. I promise." Brooke reassured.

"Ok I'm gone." Lucas dashed out of the apartment before he changed his mind.

Peyton could hear knocking at the front door. She chose to ignore it and went back to her picture. Still the knocking went on. Finally giving up she got out of bed and went to answer the door. Peyton looked through the peephole to see Lucas standing there looking impatient. She threw the door open and was greeted by his lips. Lucas encircled his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. Peyton in returned moved her arms around his neck.

"You're my drug Peyton Sawyer." Lucas mumbled into her mouth. Peyton smiled and pulled herself closer to him. They slowly made their way into her bedroom their lips not breaking contact.

A/N: I know what your thinking Leyton had there kiss first but I swore it was going to be Brathan! Yeah well crazy how things go. I know your also probably thinking that I hardly write Leyton together so you cant really sense there attraction to each other yet well let me tell you in the chapters to come you will haha. When will Brathan have their kiss? Well I am glad you asked. It will probably come in the next chapter under some stars or in the rain or on a picnic. I don't know but it will be next chapter. They have been dancing around each other too long. Review!


End file.
